supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nick
Nick war ein Witwer aus Pike Creek, Delaware. Er diente während der Apokalypse als Ersatzhülle des Erzengels Luzifer bis dieser Sam Winchester, seine wahre Hülle, besetzte. Er wurde zum grundlegenden Erscheinungsbild von Luzifer, konnte dieses starke himmlische Wesen jedoch nicht ewig tragen. Sein Körper begann Risse zu bilden und Nick wäre, ohne den Verlass Luzifers aus seinem Körper in Sams, nicht länger in der Lage gewesen diesem als Hülle zu dienen. Spoiler Staffel 12 Einige Jahre später wurde Nicks Körper von Crowley und seinen Dämonen wiederhergestellt sowie verbessert und sollte fortan als zukünftige Hülle des Teufels dienen. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Über seine Vergangenheit ist lediglich bekannt, dass er einst Frau und Kind hatte, doch eines nachts wurde in sein Haus eingebrochen, und sowohl seine Frau als auch sein Kind wurden brutal ermordet. Er hat diese Erlebnisse nie komplett überwunden und trinkt häufig Alkohol. Staffel 5 thumb|left|250px|Nick mit Luzifer Nick wurde auserkoren die Hülle des Luzifers zu verkörpern, zumindest bis dieser eine bessere gefunden hat. Da Nick schon zuvor unter Wahnvorstellungen litt, glaubt er auch die Frau, die ihm erscheint, ist zunächst ein Trick seiner eigenen Psyche, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es Luzifer ist. Er redet Nick ein, dass Gott für den Tod seiner Frau und seinem Kind Schuld ist und verspricht ihm Rache. Dafür muss er Luzifer nur erlauben, ihm als seine Hülle zu dienen. Nick bittet Luzifer schließlich herein. Als Sam sich nun doch bereit erklärt, Luzifers Hülle zu sein, um ihn so wieder in seinen Käfig einzusperren, wurde er von Luzifer durch Sam ersetzt. Sein Körper bleibt regungslos liegen und danach wurde er nicht mehr gesehen. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass Nick nicht mehr am Leben ist. Staffel 12 In Stuck In The Middle (With You), während er in einem kleinen Käfig in Crowleys Thronsaal gefangen war, manifestierte sich Luzifer in der Form von Nick. In Family Feud offenbarte Crowley, dass einige seiner Dämonen Nicks Körper einige Jahre zuvor gefunden haben sowie repariert und sogar verbessert hätten, damit sie als passende zukünftige Hülle für Luzifer dienen konnte. Als Rowena in Luzifers Blut den Zauber wirkte, der Luzifer eigentlich in seinen Käfig zurückschicken sollte, hatte Crowley dessen Wirkung verfälscht und den Teufel stattdessen wieder in seine ehemalige Hülle schicken lassen. Luzifer dankte Crowley zwar, doch fragte er ihn auch, wie dieser sich denn vorstelle, wie all das enden würde. In Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle entkommt Luzifer kurz seinen Ketten, nur um Crowley enthüllen zu lassen, dass Nick sein wahres Gefängnis ist. Crowley hat Nicks Körper basierend auf Luzifers Käfig gebändigt, um ihn zurückzuhalten, während die Ketten nur ornamental waren. In Die britische Invasion untersucht Drexel Nicks Körper nach Luzifer und sagt ihm, dass die Reparaturen an Nicks Körper abgeschlossen sind und er ein gutes Gefäß für Luzifer ist. Drexel ist jedoch nicht in der Lage Crowleys "Sicherheitssystem" zu entfernen. Auf Luzifers Befehl verspricht er es zu versuchen. In Wer ist Mary? setzt Drexel seine Arbeit fort, Crowleys Sicherheitssystem aus Nicks Körper zu entfernen. Während er nicht in der Lage ist es zu entfernen, verursachen Drexels Bemühungen, dass es sich rückwärts dreht und Luzifer Kontrolle über Crowleys Hülle gibt. Damit kann Luzifer Crowleys Hülle unbewusst seine eigenen Bewegungen in Nick nachahmen. Nachdem er Crowley scheinbar getötet hat, ist Luzifer wieder frei auf der Erde mit Nick als seine permanente Hülle. Sobald Luzifer seine Freiheit hat, verändert er Nicks Garderobe ein wenig und trägt jetzt eine schwarze Lederjacke statt seines üblichen Outfits in Nicks Form. In Was uns ausmacht, kurz bevor er von Jody Mills getötet wird, stellt Doktor Hess Sam ein Bild von Luzifer in Nicks Körper außerhalb von Crowleys Versteck vor und informiert ihn über Luzifers Flucht. In Das Ende ist der Anfang ist das Ende zeigt Sam Dean und Mary das Bild von Luzifer vor Crowleys Versteck. Sam stellt fest, dass es definitiv Luzifer ist, da er Nick als Luzifers Hülle erkennt. Während er verwirrt darüber ist, wie es möglich ist, vermutet Sam richtig, dass Crowley dafür verantwortlich ist. Auftritte *Staffel 5 **''Mein Name ist Luzifer'' **''Sei du selbst'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Sein letzter Trick'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Schwanenlied'' (besessen von Luzifer) *Staffel 7 **''Der Zorn Gottes'' (Halluzination, besessen von Luzifer) **''Böse neue Welt'' (Halluzination, besessen von Luzifer) **''Guten Morgen, Vietnam'' (Halluzination, besessen von Luzifer) **''Identitätsverlust'' (Halluzination, besessen von Luzifer) *Staffel 11 **''Das Ende der Finsternis'' (Manifestation, besessen von Luzifer) **''Die Auferstehung der Finsternis'' (Manifestation, besessen von Luzifer) **''Die Rache der Finsternis'' (Manifestation, besessen von Luzifer) *Staffel 12 **''Stuck In The Middle (With You)'' (erneut besessen von Luzifer) **''Family Feud'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Die britische Invasion'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Die Zukunft'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Wer ist Mary?'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Was uns ausmacht'' (Bild von Nick's Körper der von Luzifer besessen ist) **''Das Ende ist der Anfang ist das Ende'' (besessen von Luzifer) *Staffel 13 **''Lost and Found'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''The Rising Son'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''War of the Worlds'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Various & Sundry Villains'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Devil's Bargain'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Bring 'Em Back Alive'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Beat The Devil'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Exodus'' (besessen von Luzifer) **''Let The Good Times Roll'' (besessen von Luzifer) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Hülle Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Unvollständig